


The Kind of Party you Want to Cum to

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Erotica, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Tonight's a night of firsts for Applejack: First party where clothing is optional, first game of spin the bottle, and first time eating Rarity's pussy.
Relationships: Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Kind of Party you Want to Cum to

Fetish: Semi-Public Nudity, Semi-Public Voyeurism, and Oral. Yeah honestly kinda tame by my standards.

Commission for [GentlemanPonyographer](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/185875/GentlemanPonyographer), many thanks to him for commissioning this piece!

Cover Art by [irisarco](https://www.deviantart.com/irisarco). i am very thankful that they allowed me to use this [piece](https://www.deviantart.com/irisarco/art/Rarity-Lingerie-852579524).

* * *

Applejack looked left and right, nervously drumming her fingers against the overnight bag that hung from her shoulder. It was silly, really, looking so gosh darn nervous standing outside of Carousel Boutique. Ponies wouldn’t even give her a second glance if she didn’t act like she was some kind of criminal.

Thankfully, this late at night, there really wasn’t anypony else around. Ponyville was the type of town that closed up at eight, meaning that mostly everypony else was at home, enjoying their evenings.

And if there was anypony else around, she could just say that she was stopping by for a slumber party or something. That’s all this was, just a very special kind of slumber party. Absolutely, nothing fishy going on around here. No siree.

She lifted her hand away from the bag and knocked curtly on the boutique’s door. All the lights were off but she knew that the girls were already inside.

There was some movement, hoofsteps crossing the hardwood floors and a lovely voice flittering through telling her that she was coming.

A lock turned and then the door opened, Rarity peering out at her with a bright smile. “Oh, hello Applejack, I’m so glad you could make it.”

Applejack nodded, flashing the least nervous smile she could muster. “Rarity.”

“I was a little afraid that you were going to chicken out at the eleventh hour,” Rarity teased, opening the door and inviting her inside. “But I’m happy that you didn’t.”

Applejack shook her head and took the suggestion, stepping into the shop. As she looked at Rarity, she saw that her friend was wearing a fluffy purple robe that had been left haphazardly tied shut, the job half done. This meant that there was plenty of white fur on display, giving Applejack a little sneak peak at what they were going to be seeing tonight.

And just on cue, those naughty little thoughts made her cheeks warm as they poked and prodded at her psyche with little threads of excitement and lust. Hopefully Rarity didn’t notice the slight tint to her complexion.

“Are the other girls here?” she asked, clearing her throat and forcing her gaze towards Rarity’s face.

Rarity shook her head, flashing a smile that betrayed that she knew exactly where Applejack’s gaze had just lingered. “Just Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, for now. Twilight is coming later, after she’s taken care of some paperwork, and Rainbow Dash was supposed to be here, but well, you know how that mare gets when you tell her to be somewhere at a certain hour.”

She motioned towards Applejack, getting her to follow her out of the entryway and up the stairs.

“So how do these shindigs usually play out?” Applejack asked.

Rarity smirked. “Well we usually just sit around, gossip, drink, snack, and maybe if we’re feeling like it, fool around a little bit when our inhibitions are smidge more corrupted. There really isn’t anything that you need to worry yourself about, it’s just like any other sleepover. Just with… one pretty crucial difference.”

“The fact that we just let it all hang out and get loose with one another?” Applejack swallowed a lump in her throat, still a little nervous about the whole idea. “Right?”

“Well, usually we say undergarments are okay,” Rarity explained, motioning with her wrist and looking over her shoulder. “Fluttershy isn’t always comfortable doing the whole nine yards and it did take a while to warm Twilight up to the idea. So that’s on the table if it makes you feel better.”

“Right, right.” Applejack sighed.

They hit the landing and Rarity took a left, leading Applejack towards her living room.

Rarity smirked. “And I really must thank Big Mac for looking after the girls tonight.”

“He owes me a couple of favours,” Applejack replied, letting out a curt laugh. “Gods know that I’ve covered his ass more than enough times whenever Sugar Belle is in town.”

Rarity came to a stop outside of the living room door, holding a hand against it. She looked at Applejack and offered her a warm smile.

“Are you ready, dear?” she asked.

Applejack nodded slowly, then realizing that must’ve looked pretty indecisive, nodded more assuredly. “I… think so.”

“As soon as we pass this door, you’re going to see at least some of your friends naked,” Rarity explained, reaching out and playfully booping Applejack on the snout. “And no offense but you seem to be a little nervous about the prospect.”

Applejack chuckled. “Guess I’m just an old fashion mare who takes a while to warm up to these strange new ideas.”

Rarity nodded. “Well… you can either back out now or forever hold your peace.”

“I’m ready,” Applejack said, her voice cracking and making her face warm. Still, she swallowed the tense knot in her throat and tried again. “I’m ready.”

Rarity smirked and turned the knob, pushing into the room.

“Applejack is here,” she called.

As Rarity stepped inside, she reached for the sash around her waist, loosening it with her magic and levitating it, along with her robe, away from her naked body.

Applejack’s face warmed as she was treated to a lovely view of Rarity bare backside, her gaze unable to do anything but start roving her friend’s luscious coat.

Rarity had a lovely slender hourglass figure, like one of those models in the magazines littered around the boutique. Her rump was nice and plush, with plenty of cushion for a lucky pony to grab onto and squeeze. Her legs were toned, exercised for shape and not raw muscular mass, though they were a beautiful sight to behold, especially with her luxurious tail coiling bobbing between them.

Then Rarity turned around, giving Applejack a chance to see her absolutely fantastic breasts. They were sizable though not overly big, bearing just enough weight to give them shape.

Lowkey… they were the kind of breasts that Applejack wished she had.

Applejack’s face turned to such an intense shade of red as she knew she was caught in the act. But instead of berating her, Rarity smirked and touched a hand to the underside of her muzzle, turning her gaze upwards and looking her in the eye.

“No need to undress me with your eyes, darling,” Rarity teased, her tone husky as she moved her hand away from Applejack’s muzzle and gilded it across her cheek in a long tender motion. “I’ve already done it for you.”

“Hey Applejack!” Pinkie Pie beamed.

Applejack looked past Rarity, seeing that Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were both there, waving at her.

Fluttershy grinned nervously. “Glad you could finally come to one of these things.”

“Well you girls always talk them up so much, so I couldn’t keep saying no,” Applejack said.

Pinkie Pie’s body type was a bit fuller than Rarity’s own with a nice cushioned and pillow-like belly that Applejack had such an intense urge to squeeze. This chubby little stomach meant she also had plushier thighs than Rarity and heavy breasts that would do her earth pony heritage proud. She was also completely naked, as well, with nothing covering her shame but a wild tuft of hair right above her lips.

As promised, Fluttershy was in her underpants, with a humble looking green bra and panties, covering a slim margin while the rest of her slender and tall body was proudly on display. As she was a pegasus, there really wasn’t too much cushion or plush to her, just a nimble, little, and efficient aerodynamic body that Applejack couldn’t help but adore.

Rarity moved away from her, swaying her hips back and forth as she took a seat on the couch. She leaned forwards and grabbed her red wine, taking a generous sip.

Together the three of them all looked at Applejack expectantly.

Applejack was confused, though just for a moment, as she remembered that she was a mite overdressed for such a party.

She chuckled nervously and dropped her overnight bag on the floor before reaching for the topmost button on her plaid shirt.

“Now don’t get overexcited,” Applejack warned. “I’m not exactly the most beautiful mare in the world.”

Rarity bit her lip but said nothing, the mere action alone making Applejack’s heart flutter a beat.

_What was that all about? We're just friends, sugar cube._

_…_

_Right?_

She started to open her shirt, popping open each of the buttons swiftly before shrugging it off. Underneath was a boring looking white sports bra, and of course, her toned core. The years of farm work had done her well, giving her a solid set of abs and a pair of beefy arms. Apparently certain mares enjoyed that kind of thing.

And clearly one of those mares was Rarity who couldn’t help but leer, her own white complexion growing slightly pink in colour.

_Did… did Rarity have a thing for her?_

Applejack reached for the bottom of her bra, peeling it off and flinging it to the side. She sighed in relief, finally letting her girls breath. Having them cooped up like that for a whole day sucked but really there was no better bra when it came to fieldwork.

She looked down at her own tits, realizing that they must’ve looked rather unorthodox and boring, being way smaller than either Rarity or Pinkie Pies and being kind of lopsided with one ever so slightly larger than the other. There was also, a less than, beautiful impression left behind by the bra’s elastic band that drew its crude pattern across the underside of her tits.

Yet, Rarity still seemed to be eying her up as if none of that really mattered.

Next, Applejack unbuckled her belt, drawing it through the loops without ceremony. Though as the sturdy leather clapped against each of the denim rings of her pants, she noticed that Rarity’s anticipation only seemed to grow.

_Maybe she could try a little trick she’d learned from one of those spa magazines._

She folded the belt once in her hand, when it was finally free, lightly cracking it against the callused palm of her hand.

This action made Rarity stiffen, her teeth digging even deeper into her bottom lip.

_Alright, so Rarity was at least a little bit kink. Though the whole nudity thing probably should’ve been more of a tip off, to be completely honest._

Applejack unbuttoned her fly and started to wiggle out of her pants, drawing them down her powerful legs.

Of all the ponies in the room, she had the biggest thighs. They were basically the size of tree trunks. Though considering the amount of bucking she put them through, that really shouldn’t have been that big of a surprise.

This left Applejack with just a green pair of boxers with a red apple on the front to protect her. And her hat, of course, though she had no intention of removing that.

She hooked a finger under the waistline of her boxers, eyeing up the room. It did her heart good to see that all eyes were upon her with varying degrees of eagerness. Applejack had never really thought of herself as an especially good-looking mare but with everypony staring, it did give her self-esteem a nice little kick in the pants.

“Should I?” Applejack asked, drawing the waistline forward with her thumb.

Rarity smirked. “Do whatever makes you feel comfortable, dear.”

“Well…”

“Do it, do it, do it,” Pinkie Pie chanted. “I wanna see your bush!”

Applejack cocked a brow. “What makes you think I have a bush?”

Fluttershy snickered. “I mean... you’re you?”

“Fair enough,” Applejack murmured, drawing her panties down without ceremony and sending them flying somewhere behind herself.

As promised, she had a gorgeous tuff of bright blonde hair that coloured the orange coat of her pelvis. And just below that was a lovely pair of delicate pink lips.

Applejack had to admit that she was warming up to the idea of this party pretty quickly. Hell, she didn’t even feel a little bit embarrassed anymore. In fact, she felt more confident than she had in a long time, making a show of spinning on her heels and giving her friends a lovely view of her naked body.

Once she was settled, and done with her showboating, she turned back towards them.

Rarity motioned towards the kitchen that was on the other side of the room, separated by an island. “There’s wine, beer, cider, and whatever else you’d like to drink by the fridge.”

Applejack nodded and tilted the brim of her hat, making her way towards the nook.

“So, whose idea was it to start hosting these shindigs?” Applejack asked.

Pinkie beamed. “Mine and Shy’s. We were huge nudists beforehand and we wanted to share it with our friends.”

“Took a little while for me to warm up to the idea,” Rarity commented. “But I’ll admit it does feel nice to just let loose every once in a while.”

Applejack opened the fridge, frowning as she noticed that the cider brand was not especially good and instead grabbed a bottle of beer. She popped it open on the counter and took a sip, sighing as the slight tinge that helped further settle her nerves.

“So, do you all just sit around and talk?” she asked.

Rarity nodded. “It’s like any other soiree, really. Just you know… with far less clothing.”

“Sometimes we play games!” Pinkie interjected. “Mostly just board games and stuff. Though we do try out a couple rounds of spin the bottle every once in a while. But like… a spicier version of it.”

“Spicier?” Applejack asked.

Fluttershy nodded. “Instead of kissing the person you land on, you can make them do whatever you want.” She pursed her lips and frowned. “Wellllll… anything you want as long as they consent to it.”

“Rainbow Dash had me eat her ass last time,” Rarity murmured, letting out an exasperated huff. “Utter barbarian.”

This made Applejack’s face warm once again. “Sounds uh… interesting.”

Pinkie Pie beamed. “Oh Oh! We should…”

“Now, now, Pinkie,” Rarity cut in, “I highly doubt that we want to scare Applejack away during her first appearance at one of these parties.”

“I don’t mind playing a game like that,” Applejack said. “If it gets too heated, I can just toss my hat in, right?”

She returned to the living room, plopping down beside Rarity on the sofa. For a moment this was fine, then Applejack’s mind started to wander once again, reminding her that she was butt naked right next to an equally naked and very beautiful mare. Hopefully, Rarity didn’t pick up on the continued warming in her cheeks. Though at this point, how could she honestly miss it?

Rarity hummed. “Fine, I suppose we could play a round. Though I think we’d first need a bottle.”

“I got this!” Pinkie said, tilting back her bottle of cider and draining it in a few potent gulps. She then slammed it down on the table that was between the four of them. “Alright rules are simple, each of us gets a quarter of the table.”

Applejack nodded.

“And when it lands on your quarter, the person doing the spinning gets to request something from you,” Pinkie explained. “And unless it's something that makes you _super_ uncomfortable then you gotta do it.”

Everypony nodded in agreement.

“And since that was my cider, I guess I’ll go first,” Pinkie said.

All eyes were upon the bottle as Pinkie spun it.

It went around and around swiftly, spinning with such vitality. Yet, slowly, it started to taper off, the tension building as everyone wondered who it would land on.

Okay, well the tension might’ve been felt exclusively by Applejack but _shucks howdy_ this was the highest stakes game of spin the bottle she’d ever played. Or well… she supposed the only game of spin the bottle she’d ever played.

The bottle eventually started to slow, coming to a stop as it pointed towards the quarter of the table nearest to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy squeaked and looked at Pinkie, who glanced at her friend with a half-lidded gaze.

“Hey Fluttershy,” Pinkie whispered, leaning towards her. “Do you know what you can do for me?”

Fluttershy’s face warmed as she attempted to cover it with her hands. “W-what?”

“Well…” Pinkie bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes. Applejack waited for whatever crude request she had to come forth but instead she beamed, wiping away all hint of seduction. “Would you mind grabbing me another cider. I kind of wanted to sip that one I just had, but…”

Everypony deadpanned, except for Fluttershy who eagerly bounced to her hooves and marched towards the fridge.

“Right away, Pinkie,” she chirped.

Rarity and Applejack both looked at Pinkie who merely shrugged.

“What?” Pinkie asked. “You got to warm Fluttershy up to these things or you’re going to freak her out.”

Fluttershy soon returned with an opened bottle of cider, handing it to Pinkie. She then plopped back down in her seat, blowing a sheet of pink bangs out of her eyes.

“Thanks, hun,” Pinkie said, taking a sip.

Fluttershy nodded. “No problem, babe.”

She then reached for the empty bottle herself, giving it a little spin. Around and around it went, going in tight little circles until it slowly started to taper off again. For a moment, Applejack thought it was going to land on her but it had just edged over the line, pointing at Rarity and her content little smolder.

Rarity smirked and batted her eyelashes. “I’m at your complete and utter mercy, Fluttershy, darling.”

“I want you to…” Fluttershy started, biting her lip as she tried to come up with something. “I want you to tell us your dirtiest story.”

“And what makes you think that a lady, like myself, has dirty stories?” Rarity asked.

Fluttershy smirked. “Well considering that you asked me to get you the morning after pill when you got back from Canterlot…”

Applejack looked at Rarity, seeing that a bit of red had creeped into her friend’s otherwise composed complexion.

Rarity cleared her throat. “Well yes that is a very compelling piece of evidence.” She sighed and looked at everypony, holding out a finger. “This secret stays between us mind you.”

Everypony nodded in agreement. After all, it was all fun and games.

“So, the last time I was in Canterlot,” Rarity started, “I got invited to a private house party by Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis. And over the course of the evening, I began to realize that the two of them were flirting with me. And well… after a little bit of wine I may have succumbed to some of their more daring compliments and… one thing naturally led to another and I may have ended up in their private sex dungeon.”

Applejack choked on her drink. “Excuse me?”

Rarity frowned. “Yes, I was quite shocked myself. But the two were such lovely guides, to their perverted little world, and we spent a very rewarding evening together. I learned a lot about myself in fact and I still do intend to dabble with them again in the near future.” She nodded assuredly. “But yes, I suppose that’s probably my dirtiest tale, getting absconded into a BDSM threesome with a married couple where I was left dripping with cum and other less savory fluids.”

She gave everypony one last sultry smile before reaching for the bottle and giving it a spin.

Around and around it went, not slowing as it sought out its next target. Until, after a point, it seemed to find it, losing momentum and coming to a gradual stop.

Applejack thought it was going to miss her but then she noticed a faint glow touch the bottle, influencing it to stop within her quarter of the table. She looked at Rarity who merely smirked, knowing full well what she had just done. Then she looked at the other two girls who were in the midst of a conversation and wouldn’t have noticed such a minor cantrip.

“Oh wonderful!” Rarity beamed. “It looks like I landed upon Applejack.” She fluttered her eyelashes. “Do you have any hard limits I should be worried about?”

“Hard limits?” Applejack asked, cocking a brow. “What do you mean by that?”

“Like risqué things that you would refuse to do with someone like myself,” Rarity said, holding a hand to her chest.

Applejack’s gaze narrowed, having a pretty solid understanding of what exactly she was planning. And she fully intended to head that off. “Well I won’t let you give me any makeovers or what not.” She wagged her finger. “Do you understand?”

Oddly this phased Rarity, who blinked away her shock. It was like that idea wasn’t even in the back of her mind, let alone the forefront. “And is that it?”

Applejack nodded. “Yep.”

“Very well…” Rarity touched a finger to her lips, taping them as she hummed to herself. “Well if I can’t give you a makeover…”

“Oh, Rarity is going to ask for something lewd,” Pinkie Pie teased.

Rarity smirked, ignoring her friend. “Then how do you feel about eating me out, darling?”

Applejack’s face burned bright red. “Well uh…”

_Well… that escalated quickly._

“A bit too forward?” Rarity asked, a tender note flittering from the tip of her tongue.

“Just a little bit…” But then Applejack paused.

Why exactly would she be opposed to the idea? Rarity was a lovely girl with one hell of a body. Plus, this party was about trying new things, right?

So, she nodded. “Fuck it, let’s do it.”

Everyone seemed to be taken aback by this, making Applejack grin. It was good to be the bold one for the first time in a long while.

“Are you sure?” Rarity asked.

Applejack nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Do it, do it, do it,” Pinkie Pie chanted, with a bright red Fluttershy at her side.

Rarity nodded and winked at Applejack before shifting positions. She braced her front half against the sofa’s armrest and held her hindquarters up in front of Applejack, docking her tail to the side.

Applejack’s face warmed as she got a lovely view of her friend’s swollen lower lips. Already a little bit of moisture clung to them, draining outwards in thin strands.

She licked her lips and leaned forwards, resting both of her hands against Rarity’s plush hips and giving them a firm squeeze. This action alone was enough to make Rarity let out a tense little sigh.

Applejack’s heart fluttered and loins started to ache as she drew closer towards her friend’s sex. The scent of it was heavy, growing stronger as she approached. It was tantalizing and corrupting her with its enticing allure. It was enough to make her own lips wet, chafing as she rubbed her thighs together in eager anticipation.

With great care she hovered her muzzle right above Rarity’s lips, trying her best to remember all of the little tidbits of wisdom that Rainbow Dash had instilled upon her during their brief relationship together.

For starters, Applejack breathed out slowly, allowing her warm moist breath to curl at Rarity’s loins. It seemed to work as her friend let out a pleasured little nicker, her swollen lips winking as a fresh strand of juices oozed forth.

They were tempting her onwards

There was no point in just toying with her meal, however. So, Applejack leaned even closer, pressing her lips hungrily against Rarity’s own. She locked them together in some kind of crude passionate union that was one part kiss, one part slurp, and all parts messy.

She took no time to part Rarity’s fold with her fat tongue, pressing it deeply into her and swirling it around slowly. She took great care in trying not to overstimulate her friend, edging her onwards and starting her on a slow build up, showing nothing but caution and care as she did so.

Rarity’s juices were such a tantalizing taste, infused with all sorts of pleasant little pheromones that meddled with Applejack’s senses, making it mighty hard to think straight. They drove Applejack onwards, corrupting her common sense and sound judgement.

It wasn’t long before she succumbed to their promise, growing swifter and harder with her tongue, rolling it around in increasing potent circles. Obviously, Rarity was just eating this up, her voice coming out in a strong melody that seemed to be the loveliest song that Applejack had ever had a part in creating.

Soon, one of Applejack’s hands slipped away from Rarity’s rump, gliding downwards and towards her friend’s puffy lips. She didn’t touch them, instead resting her index finger against that little nub of flesh that rested at the top of her slit. She toyed with it, keeping a keen ear open to hear how receptive Rarity was to such treatment.

Apparently, she was very receptive, her voice picking up in volume and her hips instinctively rocking back against Applejack’s face, desperate to milk her tongue for everything it was worth. Not that Applejack was complaining. After all, if she wished to complain, then she’d need to talk, and well, talking when your mouth was full was a pretty rude thing to do. Even if it was full of pussy.

Her tongue began to ache, along with her lower lips. She was desperate for some form of stimulation herself but knew that her time would come when it was her turn with the bottle. So, she lapped and licked, growing hungrier and more animalistic, craving some stimulation of her own.

She succumbed to the pleasure and temptation, allowing Rarity to wrap her around her finger like a glorified vibrator.

“I’m getting close,” Rarity murmured, her lips flexing against Applejack’s tongue as if it were a cock that she could milk dry. “Please don’t… don’t stop.”

Applejack was only too happy to comply as both her tongue and fingers emboldened, not slowing in the slightest as she brought Rarity ever closer to the brink. Her mind was addled by the sensations, the smells, her thoughts foggy and hard to piece together as Rarity’s melody filled her mind. All she knew was that there was an objective on the horizon, a glorious target for her to work towards.

Rarity’s breathing started to come out in laboured little puffs, her back arching at some degree that Applejack would’ve assumed was impossible.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Rarity panted, moaning like the high society whore that she was.

Finally, her lips clamped around Applejack’s tongue and soon a torrent of juices came gushing forth.

Applejack drank from them greedily, though they soon overwhelmed her, splashing against her muzzle and dripping onto the sofa below.

She continued to swirl her tongue around inside of Rarity, slowing her pace gradually and allowing her friend to ride out those last few blissful moments of orgasm to their fullest.

Slowly, Rarity tapered off, her voice dropping to a series of faint little puffs of pleasure. Though Applejack still cherished them as she regrettably inched away.

Her muzzle was dripping with juices, her sense of taste and smell polluted by the corrupting allure of Rarity’s lust. It took a few breaths of clean air to clear her mind, allowing her to return to the world of rational thinking.

Rarity was still bent over the armrest, looking more than a little dazed and confused. And as Applejack turned to look at her other friends, she saw that both of them were bright red and awestruck.

“Well that was…” Fluttershy began.

“Really fucking hot,” Pinkie finished.

She then glanced at Fluttershy’s crotch, smirking. “Shy you uh… left a spot.”

Fluttershy looked down at her now soaked panties, quickly covering them with her hands. “Eep!”

Applejack nodded and reached for her beer, taking a sip to wash away some of Rarity’s lingering essence from her taste buds. She then wiped at her muzzle, having some success at clearing away the dampness that coated it.

“I mean… she asked me to do it and I wasn’t going to half ass it,” Applejack said, chuckling. “How are you doing Rare?”

Rarity shivered as she peeled herself away from the sofa’s armrest, plopping down beside her. “A little overstimulated, if I’m going to be completely honest.”

She sighed and flopped back, falling into Applejack who held her tight against her body.

“Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” Rarity asked, reaching up and stroking Applejack’s cheek.

Applejack smirked and kissed the top of her mane. “Well once you start dating Rainbow Dash, you end up learning a thing or two about…”

“Oral sex?” Fluttershy asked, smirking knowingly.

Pinkie chuckled. “You too?”

Rarity cocked a brow. “Wait… have we all slept with Rainbow Dash at some point?”

All four of them went silent, shifting their gaze away from each other as they all came to this realization.

Then the moment passed as a silent NDA was agreed upon.

“So…” Applejack started. “Are we still playing or…”

Rarity nodded, sighing as she forced herself to peel away from Applejack’s warm embrace. She shuddered softly, obviously feeling that slight stickiness that existed between their coats, tugging upon each individual hair.

Once freed, she motioned to the bottle which Applejack reached for, giving it a lazy little spin.

Around and around the bottle went, arching between the various mares. Until finally, it came to a stop, the stem aiming right for Rarity.

Applejack smirked and Rarity huffed.

“I suppose you’re looking for me to return the favour?” Rarity asked, puffing out her low lip in faux irritation.

Applejack nodded. “I guess so.”

A hungry little glint smoldered in Rarity’s eye as she leaned closer, ready to pounce. “Then how about I…”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door downstairs.

“Oh!” Pinkie beamed, bouncing to her hooves. “That must be the others!”

Rarity sighed. “Drat…” she then looked up at Applejack and smirked. “Pick this up later?”

Applejack nodded, returning her smile. “That would be nice.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/rcy6z4x) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
